


Good Morning Kiss

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wincestiel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to the Winchester brothers fighting over who gets the first "good morning kiss." from their angel. It turns into much more than a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Kiss

Castiel groaned as he felt Dean nuzzle his neck from behind. "Good morning angel." Dean murmured into Castiel's neck. The angel sighed, turning to give Dean a good morning kiss only to be halted by another arm slung over his bare chest. 

"Sammy knock it off." Dean grunted, pushing his brother's arm away.

"Nuh uh." Sam huffed. "I want the first good morning kiss." Sam leaned over to give Castiel a kiss only for Dean to push his face away and hold him back while he gave Castiel a quick kiss while his brother protested.

"Dean that's not fair!" Sam whined and Castiel chuckled. The Winchesters always fought over the angel. Who got to kiss him first, who got to shower with him first, and who got to fuck him first.

"Elder rules Sammy, Besides Cas likes me better." Dean stuck his tongue out as he pulled Castiel's back to his chest.

"Elder my ass, Castiel is older than you. Let him pick." Sam huffed, nuzzling up to the angel's chest. "Come on Cas, who do you like better?" 

The angel darted his eyes back and forth between the brothers, he was going to lose somehow no matter who he picked. "Well...Dean and I do have a more profound bond but..." Castiel paused when he saw the hurt in Sam's eyes. "-But Sam's dick is bigger." Castiel stated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

The angel yelped as Dean pushed a finger in his ass, still fucked open from both Winchesters last night. "Sam's dick might be bigger, but I'm better." Dean breathed hotly into Castiel's ear and the angel shivered. 

"Come on Dean don't hog him all for yourself." Sam protested, claiming the angel in a sloppy kiss and biting his lower lip as Castiel let out a low whine. 

"Dean...S-Sam." Castiel whined out as Dean slipped in another finger and Sam's large hand moved to stroke the angel's cock.

"Mnnn, What is it angel?" Dean whispered into Castiel's shoulder as he stretched him out on three fingers.

"I want you." Castiel breathed out as Sam began to suck on his neck.

"Which one of us?" Dean brushed up against Castiel's prostate and the angel yelped.

"B-Both of you." Castiel groaned out as Dean slipped another finger in.

"Are you sure babe? That's a lot to take in." Dean licked at the shell of Castiel's ear and the angel pushed back on Dean's fingers while Sam continued to stroke his cock faster.

"Y-Yes." Castiel pushed his ass back more to try and get Dean's fingers to brush that sweet spot again.

The three readjusted so that Dean was under Castiel and Sam behind the angel as he dove his tongue inside Castiel.

"S-Sam, fuck." Castiel pushed his ass back, delving Sam's tongue in deeper.

"Come here Cas." Castiel returned his attention to Dean who was running his hand over Castiel's chest, sliding his arms up to the angel's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss was sloppy and wet, Dean licked into the roof of the angel's mouth and Castiel moaned in response.

"I think he's ready Dean." Sam spoke as he slid three fingers easily in and out of the angel, before pulling them free. Dean nodded, sliding the angel on his cock with a loud moan.

"Damn Cas, even fucked open you're so tight." Dean rolled his head back when he felt Castiel clench around his dick.

Castiel gasped as Sam slipped a finger in beside Dean's dick. "Fuck him open a little more Dean, he's still too tight." Sam pulled his finger free and went back to stroking his dick as Dean began to rock his hips up.

"D-Dean...fuck..." Castiel pressed a hand down on Dean's chest, resting at his tattoo as he bounced on his dick. "Dean. Dean." Castiel chanted the hunter's name over and over as Dean's hands went to Castiel's hips to make him ride harder.

"Fuck." Sam gasped out, still stroking his dick in a lazy motion. "Watching you two is so damn hot, I want some of that." Castiel felt the weight in the bed shift and Sam's cock brushing against his back. "Bend over further Cas."

Castiel did as he was told, leaning forward with his head resting against Dean's chest. Sam gave an experimental stroke with his finger inside the angel before deciding he was loose enough. Castiel cried out against Dean's chest as Sam began to push his way in. Dean groaned when he felt Sam's cock rub against his inside of the angel's tight inner walls. Castiel whimpered once Sam was seated inside snugly beside his brother, then he began to rock his hips. Dean heard Castiel whimper and he signaled for Sam to stop.

"You okay Cas?" Dean stroked Castiel's dark shaggy hair and the angel nodded. 

"I'm fine Dean. Sam keep going." Castiel breathed out and Sam resumed rocking his hips into Castiel. The angel had never felt so stretched, so full. Sam draped himself over Castiel giving short jabs into the angel as much as the tight space beside Dean's dick would allow.

"Fuck Cas, you're so beautiful." Dean moaned out, pulling Castiel into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue down the angel's throat and Castiel gave out an appreciative moan in response. "Stretched out on two cocks like this, fucked out until your voice is wrecked." Dean continued before slipping his tongue back down the angel's throat.

"Fuck. Fuck Cas." Sam grunted behind the angel, slamming into him as hard as he could. "So tight-fuck!" Castiel felt Sam's dick twitch inside him, filling him up before Sam pulled his dick free, leaving only Dean thrusting up into the angel. Sam's cum eased Dean's thrusts through the Castiel's swollen fucked out hole until he came in tandem with the angel.

"Fuck me." Dean gasped out as Castiel collapsed on his chest, Sam curled up beside Dean.

"I don't think I have the energy." Sam gasped out, still twitching from his orgasam.

"Me either." Castiel chuckled, wincing when Dean pulled him off his cock. Dean motioned for Sam to move over so they could lay the angel between them. Once they adjusted, Castiel to Dean's chest and Sam to the angel's back.

"He fell asleep." Dean chuckled when he heard a light snoring in between them.

"I think we wore him out." Sam laughed as he ran his fingers through Castiel's matted hair. "And tomorrow ** _I_** get the good morning kiss."

"You both get a good morning kiss now shut up." Castiel mumbled into Dean's chest. The brothers laughed before snuggling up to the angel and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Threesomes are hard lol.
> 
> But you know what goes great with threesomes? Reviews lol.


End file.
